


Batty

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey has to deal with Sheila when she makes it to the Kash n' Grab on her walk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batty

Mickey watched as ‘Batty Sheila’ stepped awkwardly, but triumphantly through the door of the Kash n’ Grab. Ian was still at school and wouldn’t be in until later, so it was just him there. He eyed her as she stood there grinning like she had just finished a twenty-six mile marathon. She clapped her hands together and giggled to herself in her own little world of accomplishment. The zipper on her fanny-pack tinkled, as she bounced with excitement. It was seriously weirding Mickey out, but Linda and Ian were always getting on him about “speaking his mind” around and about the customers, so he kept his mouth shut. Sheila walked down the aisles with her head held high, picking up random things seemingly just for the hell of it. Mickey picked at his fingernails, annoyed at the little tune she was humming to herself like she wasn’t in a shitty convenient store for no apparent reason. He couldn’t take it anymore.

"Ay! You gonna buy something or what?"

Finally she made her way over to the counter Mickey was sitting behind. She plucked a cheap blue plastic lighter from a box of them and set it down carefully, nodding approval of her choice. Mickey snatched it to ring it up.

"Two dollars," he gritted and took the two crisp singles she gave him. She was still smiling like it was the best day of her life. Her teeth were too perfect. Mickey was surprised she hadn’t broken her face yet. "Do you even fucking smoke?" He wasn’t even trying to hide his anger.

"No. No, I don’t. Thank you for asking, Mickey," she answered calmly and sincerely. When Mickey got over the initial shock of Crazy Sheila Jackson knowing his name, he gestured towards the lighter questioningly.

She giggled to herself and blushed. “It’s for Frank Gallagher,” like Mickey didn’t know who that was, “…he said he lost his in a bet, so I wanted to get him one.” Mickey could hear the weird sort of pride in her voice.

"Ah," he finished the transaction and handed her the lighter, but when he tried to pull away she grabbed his hand.

"Oh! What an interesting tattoo you have!" She marveled, not even flinching when Mickey snatched his hand away. "Did it hurt? Frank has one. And so does my daughter Karen!" She smiled even wider at the mention of her only offspring and joy.

Mickey was so done with everything in life at this point.

"What does it mean?" Her face turned serious with curiosity.

"It means take your shit and get the fuck out of here already!" Mickey couldn’t even get satisfaction from saying what he’d wanted to say since she walked in, because Sheila just smiled and waved as she turned and walked out the door, like Mickey had spit out something pleasant instead.

Mickey ran a hand through his hair and sighed, laughing to himself because what the actual fuck was even going on in that woman’s head?


End file.
